Holy Rosary
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Kira’s downfall was approaching fast and Mello knew he would not be around to see it. Mello's final prayers. Spoilers for episode 35/chapter 99


A/N This is a fic inspired by Demented Inu's fic Till Kingdom Come and Bullet For My Valentine's Song Deliver Us From Evil

I'm sure the review button works, try it out! :P

If Matt and Mello are still dead, then I still don't own Death Note.

* * *

_**Our Father Who Art in Heaven **_

Mello glanced up towards the sky as he drove the van into the abandoned church. _'Forgive me Wammy,' _he thought. _'I'm sorry Matty. I never meant for you to die.' _

_**Hallowed Be Thy Name**_

He took his rosary from around his neck; he heard his father's voice saying _"It's bad luck to wear a rosary around your neck, boy."_

He slowly began to count the beads, muttering a prayer under his breath.

_**Thy Kingdom Come**_

Kira's downfall was approaching fast and Mello knew he would not be around to see it. Kira saw himself as a god; he was nothing but a false idol. An evil that was to be stopped, no matter the cost. He had caused a war and finally, God's real kingdom would come.

_**Thy Will Be Done On Earth As It Is In Heaven**_

Mello squeezed his eyes together and held back the tears that threatened to fall. He knew he didn't have long left.

'_If this is your will, I accept it,' _he thought.

He looked at the tiny screen where Matt's body was being shown to the world. _'Idiot' _Mello thought as he saw a small smile on Matt's face. He still had a cigarette in his mouth. _'At least you're free from all the pain I put you through now Matty.'_ As the cigarette fell from Matt's mouth, Mello sighed. _'On Earth as it will be in heaven,'_ he thought.

_**Give Us This Day Our Daily Bread**_

Mello stared at the chocolate that was lying unopened on the dashboard. _'And there I was thinking that stuff would be the death of me' _he thought as he fingered his rosary.

_**And Forgive Us Our Trespasses As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us**_

'_Forgive me my wrong doings Lord. Forgive me for manipulating otherwise innocent people. Forgive my sins as I have forgiven those who have sinned against me. Forgive me for bringing death upon people who didn't deserve it. Forgive me.'_

_**And Lead Us Not Into Temptation**_

Mello closed his eyes. He could feel himself being drained of life. Still fingering his rosary, he repeated his prayers over and over again. He had been tempted into life at the mafia. He had been tempted to give it all up. And he had tempted the only person to truly give a damn to his death.

_**But Deliver Us from Evil**_

'_Take me away. Away from Kira. Away from the true evils. And take me away from the good. Away from the innocent that I corrupt, away from those I damage. For I am the evil as much as Kira.'_

_**For Thine Is the Kingdom**_

'_This world we protect is yours, Lord.'_

_**The Power**_

'_The power that doesn't belong to me. The power to push me away, the power to keep me focused. The power to stand by my side when I tell him he's going to die if he stays. Everyone thought I was more powerful than him; the truth is, with one touch he rendered me powerless. Matt had more power than anyone gave him credit for.'_

_**And The Glory**_

'_The glory I seek. The glory that doesn't belong to me. The glory that will go to Near, the boy who will never grow up, but is still more mature than half the people I associate with.'_

_**Forever**_

'_Forever I will regret fighting against Near. Forever I will wish I had told Matt to leave it all to me.' _

_**And Ever**_

'_Forever and ever the Lord will punish me for my sins. And should I ever be forgiven, I'll be punished by remembering Matt's battered and broken body. Bullet holes drilled into his perfect chest instead of him smiling and laughing.'_

"I believe in God, the Father almighty,  
Creator of heaven and earth,  
and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord.  
He was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
and born of the Virgin Mary.  
He suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
was crucified, died and was buried.  
He descended into hell.  
On the third day He rose again.  
He ascended into heaven,  
and is seated at the right hand of God the Father Almighty.  
He will come again to judge the living and the dead.  
I believe in the Holy Spirit,  
the Holy Catholic Church,  
the communion of saints,  
the forgiveness of sins,  
the resurrection of the body,  
and life everlasting.

"Hail Mary  
Full of Grace  
the lord is with thee  
blessed art thou among women  
and blessed is the fruit  
of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary,  
Mother of God,  
Pray for us sinners now  
and at the hour of death

"_**Amen."**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N And there you have it, Reviews are rewarded with cybercookies!!


End file.
